


Kylo's Baby Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Boy Hux, Consensual spanking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Committed Relationship, M/M, No Condoms Here, Praise Kink, Slight Impregnation Kink, Switch Kylo and Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My sweet baby boy, Armie,” Kylo purred and let his hand pet the lovely strands that overlapped Hux’s forehead. “Sucking his daddy’s cock,” he hummed as Hux licked a broad stripe from the base of his cock with red-rimmed eyes and a heavy pink blush coating his cheekbones.Beautiful baby boy.





	Kylo's Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, please send them my way! It only takes a second and gives me more motivation :)  
> Kudos and bookmarks are also very much appreciated.
> 
>  **My tumblr:** http://goldtrimmedspectacle.tumblr.com/

Kylo inhaled deeply, nostrils flared in defiance. His fists curled into tightly packed balls, his teeth grinding as Hux remained in a defensive stance before him. 

The green eyes that glared back at Kylo bore a heavy storm weighing over the newly-assigned Supreme Leader’s conscious. He seemed to be struggling with his emotionless façade, lips curling into a deep snarl whilst the remainder of his face remained infuriatingly blank.

Kylo almost pitied the man.

“Hux, I would recommend you stop acting like a child,” Kylo stated plainly. Hux’s sneer deepened as his eyebrows drew together and the frown lines on his forehead appeared. Kylo kept calm. He had learnt from the years of teamwork and rivalry between both men that acting calmly and vigilant was best to suit his fiancé’s animal-like cautiousness. 

“I requested a shuttle to depart from hanger J5 as we have a lead to the resistance in Aeten. The Knights of Ren and I intended to leave early during the first cycle and be back after three whole cycles on board.” 

Hux inhaled sharply through his nose.

“I should not require your permission to leave for something so simple, as you are Supreme Leader and these types of situations are not fitted for your approval due to protocol. Surely you have something more important than keeping tabs on me.”

Hux hunched over like an animal, wounded and deeply injured both physically and mentally. Almost abused to the state of a rapid cur who thought he might be struck once more. 

The snarl on his face remained, however.

“I am the one acting like a child?!” The ginger gestured roughly to himself, eyes burning with a mixture of lightning and ice. “You cannot simply leave my ship without an approval of your mission – whether that is me or another general on board, _Commander Ren._ ”

Hux drawled almost sarcastically, his figure almost shaking from the pure rage ripping through his muscles.

“You have less authority than me as I remember correctly,” Hux growled. “You have no right to use that authority to leave without intentions of alerting me of your future absence.”

Kylo scowled.

“We are equals, Hux. I am not a dog that you must keep on a leash,” he bit back sharply – both disappointed in himself and yet, smugly pleased when the Supreme Leader flinched at his curt response.

Hux bared his teeth, his eyes turning cold like burning iron - once hot and spitting but now doused in cold water.

“Why don’t you just leave then? Leave me be and not come back!” His orderly hair was slowly becoming loose as Hux backed himself towards the opposing wall of their shared quarters, his movements almost panicky if it hadn’t been from how his eyes stared with utter intensity.

Kylo watched him prowl away, back never turning to face him. The hurt hidden in Hux’s eyes was unseen to the visible eye but the waves of frustration and desperation hit Kylo in strong lashes, the backwash leaving a trace of panic and longing.

He could now tell that this wasn’t a fight over his dismissal of Hux’s authority, but rather his own ineptitude to understand his lover’s emotions that lay hidden under thick layers of abuse and neglect. By wanting to leave the ship without Hux’s knowledge, the Supreme Leader of the First Order had ultimately assigned Kylo as deserting him.

Abandoning him just like his parents before him.

Kylo inhaled, forcing his foreboding stature to shrink down slightly as he dropped his hands, voice turning warmer and softer as to prevent his fiancé lashing out. 

“Armitage, sweetheart,” he acknowledged how Hux took in a shaky breath at the rare endearment that always seemed to lay at the back of Kylo’s tongue – another similarity he may always carry with the late Han Solo.

Careful as to not come across as condescending – the show of Hux’s vulnerability always a touchy subject – Kylo crept forward. He stopped when Hux took another step back. He tried again and was relieved when the shaking man made no attempts to move away.

Hux thought Kylo no longer desired him.

Perhaps it had been the long hours that he pulled recently, the First Order on the verge of crumbling once Snoke was mutilated by the scavenger of the Resistance.

Perhaps it had been Kylo’s serious lack of experience with others’ emotions besides across the Force.

Perhaps it was a mixture of both and extreme exhaustion, tempers and longing high. Their neediness for one another blending into unbridled jealousy over nothing – desire and want resulting in misunderstandings and strong emotional backlashes.

Sitting down firmly on the strict regime sofa, Kylo removed his gloves and waited with his thighs spread slightly to allow an even distribution of weight. If Hux wanted what he was about to offer, he would assist. However, if Hux required other means of comfort then Kylo would use those methods instead.

It was not his decision right now.

He allowed Hux to watch him, his smaller form coming to a stop in front of Kylo. Frustrated tears were beginning to build as he stood before the force user and Kylo leant his head up, neck bare as his lover stooped to grant his lips a shaky kiss.

It was wet, messy and overall, just what they needed.

Once the kiss slowed to the point where they remained in comfortable silence, Kylo wrapped a hand tightly around the Leader’s wrist and pulled him forward, using his temporary disbalance to shift him into the position he wanted Hux to be in. He ensured that his fiancé’s landing wasn’t too rough and widened his legs to balance out both the ginger’s belly and chest evenly, the man’s arse pushed into the air whilst restricted in his black uniform trousers.

Keeping a firm hand on his lower back, Kylo refused to let Hux squirm or remove himself from his lap. The fight was little and over quickly, the man becoming oddly compliant to Kylo’s hands, his chest heaving and Kylo could feel the trembles running through his body.

Running a gloveless hand over Hux’s spine, Kylo stroked the red hair with a soft caress and dipped to rub the fabric covering his waist. His lover’s breath hitched and Kylo remained rubbing circles, attempting to lure Hux into a sense of security, switching hands whilst doing so. Raising a hand, the force user ensured the trousers weren’t wrinkled and let it fall, hitting the covered skin harder than usual – making sure not to cause the pain to overwhelm the pleasure, however.

Hux whimpered and Kylo could feel his back begin to tremble with supressed sobs. He began murmuring kind words, quiet ‘yes baby, well done. You’re doing so well, baby boy’ and Hux soaked the praise up like a sponge.

“Four more hits then I expect you to go into the bedroom and remove your pants,” Kylo explained calmly and rubbed the skin, not at all expecting Hux to still feel the pain that lingered there momentarily. “I expect you to count the next four spanks, can you do that Armie?”

Hux’s breathing hitched again at his nickname and he murmured ‘yes, daddy’ in return.

“Good boy, now remember to count out loud for me.”

His hand hit the fabric again and the trembling man spoke clearly and loudly, his voice quavering with tears. Kylo knew the tears weren’t from pain, but the emotion overwhelming Hux’s mind. He slapped the redhead’s arse again and he sobbed out ‘three’.

“Wonderful darling boy, doing so well for your daddy,” Kylo soothed and pressed a kiss between his lover’s shoulder blades.

The next two spanks were quicker and lighter than the previous three, a way to indicate that the real punishment was going to be worse and more beneficial for the ginger man. Kylo assisted Hux to raise from his position across his lap and brushed his tears away, pressing kisses to each of his closed eyelids.

“Do you want more, baby? We can stop now if you feel like that’s enough. I don’t want to hurt you,” Kylo assured him and pressed his forehead to Hux’s brows. The green eyes that bore into familiar brown were wild and seemingly unattainable as they opened, the whites slightly red from the small cascade of tears he had released earlier.

“Please daddy, I’ve been so good. I promise I won’t yell any more, I’ll give you lots of kisses too, but please I want to be punished. I want to feel better,” Hux whispered. His voice always lilted towards a quieter and higher pitch when he was at his most vulnerable, his way of saying ‘please make me feel better. Make me feel wanted.’

“Of course, sweetheart. Go to the bedroom and remove your trousers, I’ll be there in a moment,” Kylo assured him with a peck to his lips. “I just need to go grab you some water and pills – I don’t want you to feel sick later, okay baby? Daddy will be there in a minute, I’ll ensure the door is locked too.”

Hux nodded, his face straying to Kylo’s neck temporarily, his mind almost completely pulled away from all responsibilities and worries. He then moved to their shared bedroom. 

Kylo watched, a smile almost twitching across his face when Hux seemed somewhat lost without his guidance but eventually made his way to the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He allowed the smile to blossom at Hux’s bashfulness, knowing full well that the Supreme Leader could have left the door open if he wanted Kylo to watch him undress or so that he could hear Hux remove his clothing.

Quickly removing the remaining outer garments he had been adorning before he had entered their quarters, and before Hux had initiated an argument, Kylo left his cloak and tunic on the sofa. 

Hux always seemed to appreciate when Kylo wore his undershirt rather than his tunic. Perhaps he simply enjoyed the clearer view of Kylo’s biceps or the sight of how strong his fiancé was.

Moving towards the bedroom door, Kylo stopped in front of it and smiled when the movement inside stilled. Hux was clearly waiting for him to enter and he opened the door, the man reduced to a guilty looking boy with an appearance that made it seem he was caught in the middle of jerking off or fucking himself with a toy.

“Is my baby boy ready?” Kylo asked, ready for either Hux’s confirmation or denial of pain. Sometimes he couldn’t tell if Hux really wanted his comfort or his punishment. It was the redhead’s actions that dictated his movements in this scenario.

“Yes daddy, I’m ready,” Hux whispered shyly – a complete parallel to the screaming General that strode across the bridge with ease.

Kylo sat onto the plush bed and eased Hux into the role of a naughty little boy by brushing his thumbs over the high cheekbones, over the bridge of his nose and over his lips. Hux canted forward at the pressure on his lips, enveloping Kylo’s coarse thumb into his mouth as he sucked noisily and bore down at Kylo with flecks of battleship grey hidden in his irises.

Kylo removed his thumb and gestured to his thighs, Hux settling himself comfortably over the large lap. Kylo gave him a brief warning pat over his thigh as he removed the thin blanket that Hux had kept to hide his dignity and ran a warm hand over his freckled ass. 

“Beautiful boy, a perfect peach,” Kylo teased with a little pinch to the tender skin. Hux rutted forward at the feeling and whined ‘please daddy, please I’ll be so good’. Kylo followed his begging and lifted a hand, smacking it firmly to the pale skin, watching the red embellishment swell over the skin.

The whimper that tumbled from Hux’s lips left Kylo feeling himself stiffen more than it probably should have and as he rose his hand to repeat the action, the number one falling from his fiancé’s plush lips, Hux pushed his ass further up as clear proof that he was enjoying himself.

Kylo repeated the action four more times on the left cheek, the skin left blotched and tender. Hux full out moaned, pupils wide and lustful as Kylo ran his hand over the tender mark. The smaller man rutted between his thighs, the head of Hux’s cock rubbing against the side of Kylo’s thigh as his own hardon increased.

“Ready for the last five, then we’ll have a break, alright sweetheart?” Kylo asked calmly, cock aching for his baby boy and his pleasing cries of ‘yes, please!’  
Hux pitched a whine, “Yes daddy, please I need them. I need five more then I’ll fuck you so good. I want to give you my cum, make love to you – please, daddy, please.”

Kylo almost lost his breathe at his lover’s desperation, the lust and love overwhelming as Hux rutted against his thigh, tears still leaking from his eyes. He was sure that Hux’s promise was completely truthful and tried not to rush through the remaining spanks, switching to the right cheek as to prevent too much pain being inflicted on his lover.

The last hit was met with Hux thrusting heavily and grinding on his thigh, clear precum smearing over Kylo’s trousers. Kylo could barely resist squeezing and milking Hux dry then but instead he rubbed Hux’s skin, whispering encouraging words as he raised the dishevelled Leader onto his knees on the bed – the remaining shirt that he kept on for the punishment crumpled almost beyond recognition.

“You good, baby? Are you feeling better?” Kylo questioned, the tears that once streamed down Hux’s face now only dried tear tracks. Hux murmured something almost completely incoherent and nuzzled his face into the side of Kylo’s neck, pressing lingering kisses against his neck as he shifted uncomfortably on his knees, cock still hard and throbbing between his thighs. Kylo pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran a thumb over the tip, Hux gasping and gripping his shoulders as Kylo coated his hand in his precum, running it up and down the length repeatedly.

The look of complete lust and love as Kylo slipped from his grasp, settling on the floor between Hux’s thighs as he arranged them to dangle over the edge. The complete vulnerability was something even the most omniscient Jedi will never know about Supreme Leader Hux.

Kylo rubbed over the length once more, wiping a broad stripe from base to tip with his tongue. The high-pitched whine Hux released was enough for him to settle his lips over the tip and attempt to build up to take the whole cock into his mouth. Kylo’s jaw would surely ache afterwards but the whimpers that left the supposedly neutral Leader spurred him to coat the cock with saliva, sucking and letting the precum run down his chin as Hux tried to not tug at his daddy’s hair, rather letting his fingers run through Kylo’s hair roughly.

“Daddy, Daddy so good-! I love you so much – oh – oh my god!” He whined and thrusted forward, his tip rubbing at the back of Kylo’s throat and he resisted the urge to gag, tears building in his eyes.

Kylo took the rest of Hux’s length in and let his nose rest against the smaller man’s abdomen, smelling the salt tang of sex and soap. Bobbing a few more times, he swallowed thickly and swirled his tongue around his baby boy’s member once more, suddenly gulping a large load of cum as Hux cried, tears beginning to form once more as they streamed down his face in ecstasy.

“Oh – oh – oh! So good, so good, daddy,” he sobbed and Kylo rose from between Hux’s thighs to press tender smooches to his jaw. Hux whimpered, his hands drawing Kylo in for a gentle hug as he rocked the spent ginger and soothed his final sobs of the high.

“You good, baby?”

Hux nodded and his eyelids lowered slightly, clearly exhausted.

“I’m going to grab those painkillers and get some ice for your butt, okay wonderful? I’ll be back in a moment,” Kylo assured once more and rose to leave.

“But daddy,” he stopped and spied the mischievous smile enrapturing his baby’s face. “You haven’t cummed yet and I’m so hungry, I don’t think I can wait for dinner.” Hux hinted and laced his fingers with Kylo’s.

The force user huffed in amusement.

“Is my little boy hungry for his daddy’s cock?” He asked, beginning to unbutton his trousers and let the material slip down his thick thighs. The boner settled in his regulation briefs was painful, however the hungry look on Hux’s face was enough of a distraction from the discomfort.

“I want your cock, daddy. I’m so hungry, please,” he whined. Kylo smiled at his begging and propped a pillow against the bedframe, nestling comfortably amongst the sheets and gesturing for Hux to come closer.

“Alright, Armie. If you can get my briefs off, you can have every last drop of my cum.”

The frantic scramble his other half made to remove the pesky fabric was almost endearing if it hadn’t been for Hux’s hungry eyes and own cock slowly rejoining Kylo’s. 

Kylo had always been mystified at Hux’s short revival time.

“So perfect, so beautiful. I have the most beautiful daddy in the galaxy, going to make daddy empress one day, show everyone his beauty,” he promised and licked at Kylo’s nipple like he was sealing a contract with his tongue. Kylo groaned as he finally captured the taught skin and sucked, biting the skin and leaving a purple hickey.

He hummed in thought of the promise.

Empress Ren and Emperor Hux.

“As long as I have my little emperor by my side always, I’m sure I’ll be happy either way. Empress or not,” he promised in return, a teasing lilt in his tone as Hux slowly lowered himself further down the bed with heavy kisses and broad licks. 

The image of people from all species bowing at Kylo in a red dress, being addressed as Empress Ren whilst sitting besides his shorter counterpart, was simply hilarious.

Hux pulled away when finished with lavishing Kylo’s chest and abdomen with kisses, his lips curled up impishly as he nuzzled his daddy’s cock with wet lips.

“My sweet baby boy, Armie,” Kylo purred and let his hand pet the lovely strands that overlapped Hux’s forehead. “Sucking his daddy’s cock,” he hummed as Hux licked a broad stripe from his base to the tip of his cock with red-rimmed eyes and a heavy pink blush coating his gorgeous cheekbones.  
Kylo could only watch as Hux allowed his lips to enclose around the head and suckle, his tongue prodding at his slit.

“Absolutely beautiful,” Hux looked up at the murmur and lowered himself further down Kylo’s cock. “Gorgeous boy – so dedicated, so perfect,” Kylo remarked between pants and rutting, on the verge of taking Hux’s mouth for his own when the ginger pulled away at his rough attempts of release.

Kylo couldn’t even be mad when Hux pulled away, lips pink and sticky, with eyes wide and content.

“Thank you so much for helping me, daddy, you’re so wonderful. So pretty and lovely,” Hux slurred as he pulled away. “Pretty daddy,” he giggled, tipsy off Kylo scent and cock – full of love and assurance. All his worries having left him temporarily for the time being.

“Pretty little boy,” Kylo whispered right back, “so strong and powerful. All mine,” he added whilst joining in with his giggling.

The sleepy, contented look was wiped from Hux’s face as he watched Kylo slide a hand into their nightstand – pulling out an expensive bottle of lube they used for rare occasions. His irises increased in size as he watched Kylo lave his fingers in the clear liquid, cock still bobbing painfully against his abdomen, and spread his legs around Hux’s pale legs.

His eyes remained enraptured as Kylo slid the coated fingers towards his entrance and filled the hole with one finger, pumping it slowly as Hux watched keenly. He was always happy to watch when his daddy made a show for him.

“Now it’s your turn to make daddy cum, baby.”

He barely breathed out the last word when Hux removed Kylo’s finger and replaced it with two of his own, much slimmer, digits. The smaller man leant over Kylo’s body as he curled his fingers and gave Kylo’s cock a quick, unsatisfying tug. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t fucked you in so long, daddy.” Hux nuzzled Kylo’s neck with his face. “I’ll make you feel good – make you cum around my cock, need to make you feel good.” The man poised himself over Kylo, his body pressing tightly against the other as he kissed Kylo gently, adding another finger and stretching them out as to help Kylo adjust.

The three fingers were abruptly removed as Hux nipped at Kylo’s bottom lip and his cock ground against the force user’s abdomen. Kylo rutted roughly and resisted biting down on Hux’s lips, remembering that he was currently dealing with needy, wanting Hux that listened to his daddy and said please, thank you. He was not dealing with Supreme Leader Hux – the man who could peg him anywhere and make him cry from the intense pleasure or who would command Kylo to fuck him faster, deeper, rougher.

Feeling the tip of Hux breech his tight muscle, Kylo cooed as the redhead almost melted at the delicious tightness of his daddy’s entrance, Kylo praising his baby heavily and only quietened when Hux bucked his hips, skin slapping and causing both men to cry out in pleasure as more of Hux’s cock slid into Kylo.

The wrecked way Hux stared at him, tears gathering once more as his hair continued to fall from its prison of hair gel, was simply the most gorgeous sight that Kylo swore he’d ever see.

With a wide smirk, Kylo flipped his surprised boy over and slotted down on his cock so swiftly that his baby’s brain took a moment to catch up before the heat and tightness cause Hux to moan high pitched and his hips bucked up.

“Ah – no – ugh, so good!”

Kylo swivelled his hips slowly, low groans passing his lips as Hux’s girth stretched him wide.

“My baby Armie, so big and strong, filling his daddy so well. You going to come in your daddy, baby?” Kylo dropped down fully and rose up, repeating the action as a lewd slick noise joined his moans and Hux’s whimpers. “Going to come in your fellow emperor? You’d like that, making everyone know that no matter what, you filled me with your cum and that I belong to you. I’m your daddy and no one else’s.”

Hux’s eyes rolled back.

“Yes, yes, going to fill you with my hot cum. Gonna let you milk me of all my cum,” he urged, “Put a baby in you and all the galaxy will know you’re mine when your body swells with my heirs - then you’ll be a true daddy.”

He bucked up roughly.

Kylo felt his breathe hitch and raised his hips to allow Hux better access – the thought of Hux coming in him, filling him with cum and children was so good. It was both ridiculous and entirely too enticing.

Of course, it was wishful thinking. Kylo was male but that didn’t make the idea any less arousing.

Pulling Hux into a heavy kiss, Kylo barely muffled his whimper as Hux rolled him over onto his back, Kylo’s broad legs hitching over the Leader’s shoulders as Hux began to fuck him in earnest. 

“Wonderful daddy, darling daddy need to make you cum, make you squeeze me.” He moaned, bucking wildly against the spot that made Kylo see white as Hux pumped his daddy’s hard cock.

“Baby, baby please! So good,” Kylo sobbed. Ecstasy tearing at his vision as Kylo’s orgasm approached, Hux doubling his efforts as he felt Kylo start to squeeze him tightly and both men felt their peak rising rapidly. Their kisses became rougher and Kylo slammed himself harder onto Hux’s cock until he felt delicate fingers digging into his hipbones, Hux taking charge and forcing Kylo to meet his fucking with strong and frantic rhythm.

“Going to fill you, fill you and make you big with my baby. Gonna put twins in you, make you so huge that you’ll need my help just to touch yourself at night,” he assured Kylo and with one last thrust, Kylo came spasming around his cock. Tears ran down his cheeks at the pleasure at the image of himself heavy with children.

Hux came shortly after and flooded Kylo with his cum.

Both men took a moment to breathe, the air smelling of sex and sweat as they gazed at each other with hazy pupils, their hands joining as an attempt to express their love and dedication to the other. Both kissed the other with slow movements, their stroking of the others’ body almost languish and like they were trying to remember every freckle and mole that covered the other’s skin.

Kylo pulled back first.

“I love you, Armitage Hux,” he whispered and closed his eyes as wet, chapped lips met his own in a soft caress. 

“As I, you, Kylo Ren,” Hux whispered back and withdrew himself from Kylo’s entrance whilst peppering the man’s face with light pecks. Kylo opened one eye as to peer up at his lover, stroking one hand over Hux’s forehead to adjust the hair.

“Pretty baby.”

Hux huffed in amusement, his eyes warm despite the exaggerated eyeroll he made.

“Pretty daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A spin-off of 'Hormone Supplement' that is a Hux/Fem!Reader. I really wanted to try and make a Kylux version, which incidentally, was what I did.
> 
> I still remain a little conflicted on the dynamic. As much as I love sub Hux, I personally see Kylo as the ultimate sub. Hands down. However, Kylo is softer with affection, so he seemed better suited as the Daddy in this oneshot rather than Hux - who, as much as I adore him - is probably shit at giving emotional support.
> 
> Give me Sugar Daddy!Hux and Sugar Baby!Ben anyday, though. Urgh, I love!


End file.
